chaos_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Naruto (Hypercomposite)
Naruto Uzumaki (Hypercomposite) Powers and Statistics Tier: 8-B, higher with Rasengan | 8-A | 8-A. At least Low 7-C with Fūton: Rasenshuriken | 7-B | 7-B | At least 7-B | At least 7-C, likely 7-B. At least 7-B | Low 6-B | High 6-A | Low 5-B | At least Low 5-B Name: Naruto Uzumaki Origin: '''Naruto '''Gender: Male Age: 12-13 in Part I, 15-17 in Part II, 19 in The Last, 27 at the end of the series Classification: Human, Ninja, Jinchūriki (Tailed Beast Host), Sage, Hokage (EoS) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Chakra Manipulation, Duplication (Can create shadow clones), Weapon Mastery (Versed in the use of kunai and shuriken), Shapeshifting (Can transform into living beings and inanimate objects), Regeneration (Low), Summoning (Can summon toads of varying sizes, some of which can crush and flatten targets from above, spew oil from their mouths, levitate, skillfully wield weapons, manipulate water, and utilize illusions, among other things), Can replace himself with inanimate objects in the vicinity to avoid damage | All previous abilities enhanced, Regeneration (Low-Mid; Regenerated a hole in his chest in an instant), Can create chakra arms to attack targets from a distance and grant him better mobility and maneuverability, his chakra has corrosive properties | All previous abilities in base, Wind Manipulation (Rasenshuriken also damages targets on a cellular level) | All previous abilities in base, Extrasensory Perception (Can sense attacks without directly seeing them, allowing him to appropriately dodge and can sense energy over large distances), Can throw invisible punches | All previous abilities, Emotion Detection (Can sense hatred and other forms of negative intents and emotions), Resistance to Soul Manipulation | All previous abilities, Extrasensory Perception (His sensory capabilities are increased to the point that he can detect invisible clones that exist in another dimension), Healing (Can revitalize targets, stabilize life forces and restore missing organs), True Flight, Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Lava Manipulation, Sand Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, Steam Manipulation (Can emit large amounts of steam to increase his strength and speed), Ink Manipulation, Binding (Can bind targets in place with Magnet Release), Yang Manipulation, Sealing, Bubble Manipulation (Can create explosive and toxic bubbles), Can summon corrosive poison, Matter Manipulation (The Truth Seeking Balls can turn targets to dust on a molecular level similarly to Onoki's Dust Release), Limited Power Nullification (The Truth Seeking Balls can nullify ninjutsu, which includes energy and elemental based attacks, if they are not imbued with natural energy directly from the atmosphere) Attack Potency: City Block level (Comparable to Sasuke, whose Katon is this powerful), higher with Rasengan (Damaged Kabuto) | Multi-City Block level (Far stronger than he was at the Chunin Exams. Possibly scales to Butterfly Choji, since CM2 Sasuke is much stronger than Jirobo and Tayuya at this point) | Multi-City Block level. At least Small Town level+ with Fūton: Rasenshuriken (Made a large crater) | City level+ (Stronger than Jiraiya, as he attained a perfect Sage Mode, and Pain also commented that nobody else he'd faced had given him such trouble) | City level+ (Leveled part of a forest. Continuously grows stronger as he grows more tails, and will eventually transform into Kurama unless suppressed) | At least City level+(Stronger than his Sage Mode, and should at least be comparable to his four tailed form, as he attained a vast majority of Kurama's chakra, leaving him in an emaciated condition) | At least Town level, likely City level+'''normally (Kurama stated that he surpassed Minato). At least '''City level+ with Sage Mode (Stronger than before) | Small Country level+ (Countered the combined Bijuudama of five Bijuu with a single one of his own, and contributed to the majority of the energy used to perform this feat) | Multi-Continent level (Tore off Obito's chakra arms alongside Minato Namikaze and fought him head-on) | Small Planet level (Created a moon alongside Sasuke) | At least Small Planet level (Received additional power-ups, and fought Sasuke after he absorbed chakra from all the Tailed Beasts) | City level+(Can borrow chakra from his other forms) | Moon level+ (Overpowered Toneri's attack that cut the moon in half, without fighting at full power, as he had released Kurama to fight against Hamura's statue) | Small Planet level (Shouldn't be weaker than his previous Six Paths Sage form, also defeated Momoshiki with Sasuke's help) Speed: Supersonic+ (He is comparable to other genin such as Temari who can swat aside sound based attacks fired from Tayuya's flute) | Massively Hypersonic (Much faster than before. Blitzed Cursed Seal level 1 Sasuke several times) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Kept up with the Deva Path) | Massively Hypersonic+(Kept up with the Six Paths of Pain) | Massively Hypersonic+ | Massively Hypersonic+ (Kept up with the Third Raikage and dodged his fastest punch) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Swatted aside several Bijuudamas, which can travel across seas in seconds. Blocked the Juubi's bijuu bomb that can travel across countries in moments, superior to the Hachibi who can react to and dodge it. Superior to base and KCM Naruto) | At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Kept up with Obito) | Sub-Relativistic (On par with Madara) | Sub-Relativistic | At least Multi-City Block level '''(Can borrow chakra from his other forms) | '''Moon level+ (Overpowered Toneri's attack that cut the moon in half, without fighting at full power, as he had released Kurama to fight against Hamura's statue) | Small Planet level (Shouldn't be weaker than his previous Six Paths Sage form, also defeated Momoshiki with Sasuke's help) Lifting Strength: Superhuman | Superhuman | Superhuman | Class K+ | Likely Class T (Via power-scaling) | Class M (Was able to break out of a shadow bind that SM Naruto couldn't) | Class T+ | Class T+ | Class T+ | Class T+ ' | At least '''Multi-City Block level '(Can borrow chakra from his other forms) | '''Moon level+ (Overpowered Toneri's attack that cut the moon in half, without fighting at full power, as he had released Kurama to fight against Hamura's statue) | Small Planet level (Shouldn't be weaker than his previous Six Paths Sage form, also defeated Momoshiki with Sasuke's help) Striking Strength: City Block Class (Comparable to Sasuke, who forced Haku to dodge his kick, and could harm a partially transformed Gaara with his Naruto Rendan, even after he defended with his sand) | Multi-City Block Class | Multi-City Block Class | City Class+ | City Class+ | At least City Class+ | Unknown | Small Country Class+ | Multi-Continent Class | Small Planet Class | At least Small Planet Class ' | At least '''Multi-City Block level '(Can borrow chakra from his other forms) | '''Moon level+ (Overpowered Toneri's attack that cut the moon in half, without fighting at full power, as he had released Kurama to fight against Hamura's statue) | Small Planet level (Shouldn't be weaker than his previous Six Paths Sage form, also defeated Momoshiki with Sasuke's help) Durability: City Block level (Tanked attacks from a partially transformed Gaara) | Multi-City Block level | Multi-City Block level (Survived being blown away by Madara's Incomplete Susanoo) | City level+ (Tanked a Shinra Tensei from Pain which could repel and disperse his Rasenshuriken, and could take physical blows from Kurama) | City level+ | At least City level+ (Took the full brunt of the Juubi's Tenpenchii alone) | At least Town level, likely City level+ normally. At least City level+ with Sage Mode (Should be more durable than before) | Country level (Tanked an attack from the Juubi, despite running low on chakra) | Multi-Continent level(Withstood a slam from Obito's chakra arms) | Small Planet level (Flew through Kaguya's Eighty Gods Vacuum Attack and was unharmed) | At least Small Planet level (More durable than before) | At least Multi-City Block level '''(Can borrow chakra from his other forms) | '''Moon level+ (Overpowered Toneri's attack that cut the moon in half, without fighting at full power, as he had released Kurama to fight against Hamura's statue) | Small Planet level (Shouldn't be weaker than his previous Six Paths Sage form, also defeated Momoshiki with Sasuke's help) Stamina: Very high, as he has large reserves of chakra. Range: Several dozen meters, around a kilometer with FRS, hundreds of meters with chakra roars, over a kilometer with chakra blasts in Jinchuriki Forms, several kilometers with Bijuudama, country wide with clones and SM chakra sensing. Thousands of kilometers in Six Paths Sage Mode. Standard Equipment: Standard Ninja Tools Intelligence: Acts headstrong and often acts without thinking. However, Naruto's years as a prankster gave him a cunning imagination that is useful in battle. He is a remarkable tactile learner, able to learn better through executing a task rather than theorising about it. Once they see him in action, even the likes of the Second Hokage revised their thoughts about his intellect. Naruto is able to formulate multi-step plans and even backups to those plans in the thick of battle. Naruto's strategies typically involve shadow clones: he may direct his opponent's attentions towards one of his clones to disguise his own movements; he may transform them into objects or other individuals for surprise attacks; he may make himself seem predictable by creating a pattern, just to throw them off by breaking it. He is rather observant, able to notice details others may overlook and subsequently take advantage of it. Even when given new information he can act quickly. When not in combat, he is generally average in intellect, but can be quite stupid sometimes. This is usually used as a comedic effect, making Naruto the butt of many jokes inside and outside the show. Weaknesses: Using the incomplete Rasenshuriken damages him, Sage Mode has an energy limit (using Rasenshuriken too many times causes him to revert back to his Base Form), can be an utter and complete idiot at times. His full Bijuu transformation supposely lasts for 5 minutes (this was extended over the course of the war) Notable Attacks/Techniques: '-Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Technique):' Naruto creates tangible “shadow clones” that can fight and use his techniques, but disappear after one strong hit. Can create hundreds and possibly over 1000 at once. '-Shunshin no Jutsu (Body Flicker Technique):' A high-speed movement technique, accomplished by using chakra to temporarily vitalize the body and move in a short burst of enhanced speed. '-Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Technique):' The Summoning Technique is a space–time ninjutsu that allows the summoner to summon animals or people across long distances instantly. Naruto uses this to summon frogs, such as Gamabunta, and can also summon shadow clones from a different location. '-Rasengan:' A sphere of chakra energy that can create a large explosion and damage the inside of a target. Needs to close to melee range to use it.